Mirals Diary
by Phoebe-Janeway
Summary: Miral keeps a Diary ... LAST CHAPTER IS NOW UP ... THIS STORY IS NOW FINISHED
1. 11th birthday

The diary of Miral Paris

Notes: I forgot wile writing this that Naomi would not be old enough to be Icheb's First officer in fact she would only just be old enough to be in the academy so sorry about that but I had finished just finished the story when my sister pointed this out to me and I am so tired I cant change it so please ignore the fact she's not old enough ThankYou ... i dont own star trek ...

My Diary

Dear Diary,

Today is my 11th birthday, I cant believe it, mum says it was like only yesterday the she held me for the first time and dad says that his little girl is growing up. Today has been sooo hectic, I woke up really early (not because it was my birthday or because I wanted to, I got woken up at six in the morning because Tommy jumped on me, that's right my little brother wanted to tell me it was my birthday, as if I didn't already know) then I got my cards and presents from mum, dad and Tommy. I got loads of makeup from Tommy which I love cause mum and dad would never let me wear makeup before. Mum and dad gave me two presents, the first was a necklace with my name on made out of loads of different glittering gem stones, the second was this diary mum said she had a diary at my age and that it helped her to write things that she was troubled with or feelings she kept locked up inside. I had a wicked party. I had it in a really posh private hall (I love having Starfleet's best Admiral as a godmother) all my family came that includes my voyager family all of them Uncle Harry, Aunty Seven, Uncle Tuvok, The Doc, Uncle Chakotay, Aunty Kathy (well Godmother Kathy but she prefers Aunty) even Icheb and Naomi turned up I hardly ever see them any more because Icheb became captain of the U.S.S Janeway and made Naomi his first officer, there always on away missions, so it lovely to see them again. After the party Aunty Kathy came back here to my house and told me stories. I love listening to Aunty Kathy's stories Tommy normally gets board and goes and bugs mum of dad to play with him but I love them. *Yawn* I'm sooo tired … Mum just came in and told me that is 23:30 and that its time to stop writing and get some sleep. I'm going to need all the sleep I can get because in two days I'm going to be starting the Starfleet's Academy Institute. Aunty Kathy says she would have leapt for the chance of getting in to the at my age, Aunty Kathy didn't go to the Institute till she was about sixteen … Dad just came in and told me to do as my mother tells me other wise I will get it big trouble but I think he is only joking

But I think I should take there advice

Night Diary


	2. First day

Dear Diary

Sorry I haven't written for two days I have been so busy preparing for today, my first day at the institute i am sooo scared but sooo happy i have been waiting for this day since i was about 4 ... that was when mum told me about the academy and the institute i thought she was making it up at first but i asked aunt Kathy and she told me my mum was telling the truth, and since then i have wanted to go to the institute to help me get in to the academy. aunt Kathy says i am sooo lucky to get in to the institute, my voyager family help, I have to go now otherwise I will be late I will write later let you know how it went.

Wish me luck diary

* * *

Yea short chapters in this story there will be alot of very short chapters but i know from my own diary most of the entrys in mine are only a few lines long so ... it is realy hard to write the diary of someone else ... its mad ... review please people cause otherwise i wont continue the story cause i no longer get eviews on any of my storys thank u


	3. Can't wait till tomorow

Dear diary

Today was sooo cool, a little scary but cool. I had to be at the Institute at o six hundred hours (the last entry I wrote I wrote at five thirty in the morning) then we went to meet out professors and guess what uncle Chakotay was there, he was talking about working hard in the Institute, reaching goals such as getting in to the academy and how if you put your mind to it anything is possible. I thought he had completely forgotten I was there until he walked past me and whispered

"Good luck little Paris"

That's my nickname little Paris, dad is big Paris and mum is medium Paris (but she says medium Torres-Paris) and Tommy is baby Paris. I cant wait till tomorrow I start lessons Aunty Kathy says that the pre-Academy curriculum is tough but I cant wait I got to sleep now so I can get up in the morning Night

* * *

Another short chapter ... i wrote this at 2 am so ... reivew plzzz


	4. Tough day

Dear diary

Man today was so long and tiring Aunty Kathy was right when she said it was tough but I still love the courses. The bad thing is I have made a mortal enemy in one day. His name is Aaron and he is a peta'Q. he acts so perfect in front of the professors but as soon as they cant see him he bullies people and I told him if he bullies me I wont take it lying down he just smiled and said "good I enjoy a fight" then he walked off if he starts a fight I will be the one to end it.

Night diary

* * *

even shorter chapter dont worry the next chapter is longer i promice ...


	5. The Fight

THE PETA'Q I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO KILL HIM breath Miral breath ok Diary I will tell you it from the beginning

I was sitting there in class thinking about the engineering project I had been assigned when all of a sudden a load of PADDs fell on my head I turned to see who it was only to find Aaron smiling at me

"Oh I'm so sorry" he said but the way his wicked eyes gleamed I know he didn't mean a word of it "I must have slipped"

"Yea you must have" I replied trying to keep my temper. He picked up his PADDs and walked off. Later outside I was peacefully sitting reading over my essay when Aaron appeared out of know where and said

"Hello little klingon"

That made me angry I stood up and glared at him

"I'm not a klingon"

"then what that on your head teeth marks from your glorious battles?"

"I only have battles with my enemies and at the moment that's you"

"Me? Oh dear have I upset the klingon well I had better not anger you more I hear your mother broke a record for injuring her staff on voyager" I was ready to attack

"For your information my mother helped more crew member than injure them"

"I bet your father only agreed to marry your mother because he was afraid of her he doesn't love her, nether of them love you and you don't love them ether" that was it breaking point I punched him hard he punched me back. We were starting to get a crowed but I didn't care

"go run back to your non caring mother klingon" he yelled

I used my mothers move, hit his stomach hard whack his head then push him to the floor, I pounced on him, punching his face in as hard as I could. I found myself being dragged off of him then I heard a voice

"Miss Paris my office now"

I got to my feet then walked over to Aaron who was covered in blood

"One word of advice before provoking this klingon again" I looked strait in to his hazel eyes and finished "DON'T" then I stood and turned on my heel towards professor Brena's office. Once I was there she said "Sit down, Miss Paris" (I hate that name) I sat. then she said "Miss Paris can I have your version of that attack" I was still sooo angry I replied as calmly as I could "he was insulting me and my family I wont take it" then she started on me saying "Miss Paris this in not any old school this is a Starfleet Institute we don't tolerate violence like that" I was at boiling point again "I know" I paused then remembered something aunt Kathy said "if u need me for anything call me" so I said "can I please call someone" her gaze became a glare "I don't think so I need to call some people myself, now you can go to your quarters until I call you" I wanted to hit her but I only stood up and walked out then I came here. I don't think I'm angry anymore just upset that I hurt him I didn't mean to I was just so angry I didn't think I … I was just called my professor Brena I have to go to her office again maybe this time I can call aunty Kathy

* * *

... reivew ... tell me what u think ... please


	6. Aunt Kathy

Diary

I was almost chucked out of the Institute, the only reason I'm still there is because of aunt Kathy I will tell you I from when I had to go to the office. I walked in to professor Brena's office and was asked to sit then she told me the injuries I gave to Aaron were severe she said "if the emergency medical hologram hadn't been there he may not have lived" I think she was execrating but I know my godfather wont be happy. I looked down to the grey Starfleet carpet and said "I'm sorry" she replied almost instantly "I bet you are but that's not good enough you are to go and pack your things I am calling your parents and you are leaving the Institute" I looked up at her panicking "no no no no no please no, please let me call my aunt please" Brena just stood there, I stood up "please" I begged, she saw I was desperate "fine, come round here" I ran round the desk "thank you, thank you, thank you" I typed in to get aunt Kathy a few seconds later I saw her face on the screen she saw it was me and smiled "hello Miral how's life at the Institute I want to know all abo…" I interrupted "aunt Kathy something terrible has happened" "what is it?" she asked automatically "I'm going to get kicked out of the Institute" "why? How? What happened?" all the questions I knew she would ask "I … I got in to a fight" I hung my head "oh Miral" she looked behind me at the professor "can she transport to Starfleet head quarters? I want to talk to her in person" it was the first time I saw Brena shocked "of course admiral Janeway" "thank you Janeway out" me and the professor walked in silence to the transport station I stepped on to the transporters pad and a few seconds later I was in Starfleet HQ aunt Kathy was there waiting for me she simply looked at me and told me in her best admiral voice to follow her, I did. We walked to her office as soon as we were inside she opened her arms I stepped in to them and sobbed she whispered to me "shhhh, its ok, I'm here, shhhh" we stood there for what seemed like ever. When we did eventually let go she looked at me "tell me what happened" I took a shaky breath "Aaron is what happened" "Aaron?" "he is a boy at the Institute he wants to pick fights with everyone, but in front of the professors he is an angel" "ok but who started the fight and how?" "he started it he called me a little klingon then he started on about my forehead" I was starting to cry again "then he … he insulted mum saying she didn't love dad and that dad only married her cause he was afraid of her and that my parents don't love me and that I don't love them" I was sobbing again "oh Miral come here" she held my hand and walked me to the sofa she sat down and sat me on her lap then she held me "I know something had to have hurt you, you wont attack someone without reason" "that makes me feel much better according to professor Brena I almost killed him" "professor Brena? Oh charlotte she is one for execrating Miral don't listen to a word she sa…" the console beeped "come on off you get I need to answer that" I got up aunt Kathy walked over to the console and taped it the doctors face appeared "Admiral" "doctor" she smiled "what a surprise" "unfortunately its not a nice one" "what's happened?" "I have just treated a boy who had his face punched in" "that's terrible" "that's not all the person who punched his face in was Miral Paris" aunt Kathy looked at me I looked at the floor at another grey Starfleet carpet (why are all Starfleet carpets grey its such a boring colour) "Miral" I looked up "come here" I thought I was in major trouble and I was right. I walked over then the doctor started ranting and raving about hitting people and hurting them I just looked down eventually aunt Kathy stopped him and said goodbye even once he was gone I still looked down. "Miral" aunt Kathy lifted my chin "you will not be kicked out of the Institute" I was so happy I hugged her tightly "thank you aunt Kathy thank you sooo much" "but" she continued "you will receive formal reprimand and a note on your permanent file" I tried to look away but she held my chin firmly "and you will not be spending tonight at the Institute" "but where will I stay" "you will stay at mine tonight I need time to clear all this up" she let go of my chin "but aunt Kathy" "no buts you will be staying at mine I now have a lot of work to do" she taped buttons on the console till uncle Chakotay face came up "hello Kathryn" he smiled then looked at her face and asked "what wrong?" "Chakotay can you go home early?" "I think so why?" "then I want you to come here and take Miral back to ours" "ok wait Miral why" "don't ask questions just do it" "yes ma'am Chakotay out" I went and sat on the sofa and put my head in my hands "I have really messed things up haven't I?" then I looked up "I'm so sorry aunt Kathy I bet you hate me now" aunt Kathy sighed, sat next to me and put her arms around me "no I don't hate you I will always love you Miral I'm just not very happy with you at the moment" then uncle Chakotay walked in he saw me he told me later on the way to his and aunt Kathy's that he saw the tear stains on my face and knew something was wrong.

"Miral" uncle Chakotay ran over and hugged me

"what's happened"

"I … I" I couldn't tell him it was hard enough telling aunt Kathy and getting yelled at by the doctor I couldn't tell him

"Miral got in to a fight at the Institute and don't yell at her she has had all that from the doctor"

"I wasn't going to yell, Miral who was it"

"Aaron"

"who?"

"a boy in the Institute who is a little peta'Q"

"Miral" aunty Kathy gave me a stern look "say that again and I'll wash your mouth out with soap"

"sorry but he is" I began to cry again just thinking about Aaron made me miserable

Uncle Chakotay held me tight

"there there its ok, are you coming home with me?"

I nodded

Me and uncle Chakotay walked out and back to the transporters the moment we got off the transporter pad it started to rain me and uncle Chakotay ran back to the house once we were inside uncle Chakotay told me to go to my room (one of there guest bedrooms) and get changed out of my wet clothes he is doing the same it's a good thing I carry my diary in my pocket or I wouldn't be able to write in you right now … uncle Chakotay just called to say that he is cooking dinner and asked if id like to help he said it might take my mind off todays fight I said yes so I got to go bye diary

* * *

... Iactualy dont know y her mum and dad wasnt the first people she called ... and i dont actualy know y they didnt come to starfleet headquaters to see her but hey whats written is written, reviews please


	7. Run away

Dear diary

Aunt Kathy just came home and now she having an argument with uncle Chakotay cause of me if I hadn't fought with Aaron none of this would have happened. If only I weren't klingon then there wouldn't have been a fight, mum and dad say I should be proud to be a quarter klingon but I'm not its just trouble. I can hear shouting downstairs … I'm at the top of the stairs listening … uncle Chakotay said "Its not her fault" aunty Kathryn replied "no of course its not I'm not saying that its that boys fault but what I'm saying is she wont last very long in the institute if she cant control herself" uncle Chakotay shouting louder now "she's eleven years old nearly a teenager and there enough trouble and to add on to that she's part klingon, she tries Kathryn and you aren't giving her any credit for that" … I am back in my room I cant stand listening to them argue its worse than at home … I am sick of causing arguments and fights … I'm going to pack I don't want any more arguments over me I'm going to run away!

* * *

short chpters again sorry ... reviews ... i enjoy reading them ... do u think she sould run away or not ... yes i am putting the chapters up fast sorry about that i have had this story for a wile but i couldnt get it to upload so here it is in one big block ... i still have to compleat it ... any ideas are very welcome


	8. Letter

Diary

This is the note I wrote to aunt Kathy and uncle Chakotay…

Dear Aunt/Godmother Kathy and Uncle Chakotay

I cant stay here knowing that you are angry and disappointed with me so I have decided to leave I have packed my things and please don't sent Starfleet security to look for me because I will not be found I love you both and tell mum and dad I love them to I am sorry I am such a failure

All my love

xXx Miral xXx

I am going to go now I have to climb out of the window wish me luck diary

* * *

... Realy short i know so sorry it was going to be longer but i forgot what i was going to say ... please tell me what u think


	9. Out the window and in to the wood

Dear diary

I made it out of the window with my stuff and I have been away from the house for a few hours I don't suppose they even know I'm gone yet … I do kinda miss them but I cant go back I don't want them to have to deal with a violent failure :'( oh well I am on a new course now I am heading for … well I don't actually know I'm in some kind of forest at the moment aunt Kathy and uncle Chakotay use to bring me here me to these woods when I was little but not this deep in. I can tell from the darkness of the sky its late that and I'm very tired I think I'm going to find some kind of shelter and settle down for the night

Sweet dreams diary

* * *

as i said back to short chapters ... tell me what u think ... thank you


	10. The Lake

Dear Diary

I found shelter in a cave by the most beautiful lake I have ever seen I didn't notice the lake last night it took me over 3 hours of searching to find the cave by the time I was in there and had put an extra layer of clothing on I was to tired to do any thing but lay down and sleep when I woke up this morning I saw the sunrise in the lake it was sooo wonderful I was smart enough to pack a towel and a swimming costume so I went swimming it was nice if I could I would stay here but I must keep going I have to get as far away from here as possible maybe even another planet perhaps another quadrant the delta quadrant would be nice. Aunt Kathy would never come looking for me there. Oh well good bye paradise I must get packing now

bye diary

* * *

i dont know where this is ... i made it up but if anyone knows a place like this please tell me ... review plz


	11. Starfleet

Dear diary

Aunt Kathy has done exactly what I told her not to do she has got Starfleet security on me I was walking along the edge of the road minding my own business when I pass a console with my picture on it said "Miral Torres-Paris missing if you find her please contact star fleet her family and friends are very worried" then at the very bottom it said "Miral if you are reading this please contact Starfleet come home we are so scared please Miral we miss you and love you" I am now hiding in a bush there are Starfleet personnel every where I am having to be so careful about where I go now cause I am kinda recognisable with the forehead and my mothers hair. Damm there are more starfleet people coming I have to move

Laters diary

* * *

... what do u think please tell ...


	12. Paris Girl

Dear Diary I was nearly spotted today I was starving and there was a lady giving away free hot drinks and free sandwiches I was sooo hungry so I took a scarf out of my bag and tied it around my head then I got two hair elastics and put my hair in to two braids I looked nothing like the picture on the consoles. I walked up and asked for some food she gladly gave me some then she said

"terrible, this Paris girl going missing I mean"

"yea" I said "I cant believe it"

"she's been missing for two days and Starfleet still haven't found her"

"well there doing there best" I know that I have nearly been caught twice

"her poor family must be going out of their minds with worry"

"Yea, they must be" I had finished by then so I thanked her and left I am now sitting under a tree the branched go all the way to the floor so I'm well hidden but I'm sure Starfleet officers will be here soon … the woman's right … my family must be out of there minds with worry … not just mum dad and Tommy but my voyager family as well … they must hate me so much … more peta'Q's from Starfleet are coming got to climb the tree

Write later

* * *

well i have to stop there for today ... more tomorow ... hopfuly ... do you like the story so far ... do you not like the story so far ... whatever your opinion is please tell me ... orelse i will not finish the story because i never get reviews on any of my storys anymore ... so please do review


	13. The tree

thank you to my amazing boyfriend jinxcrusher and TT for being the only 2 people to review

* * *

Diary I'm in the tree ... I can see yellow Starfleet uniforms below me. I'm trying to be quiet. its not easy ... i shouldn't really be writing but mum was write it helps me to write down thing when I'm angry, unhappy of scared ... normally i hate admitting it but I am scared ... loads of things could happen wright now a bird could come and land on me then start singing and give me away, i could drop my pen and get found or i could fall ... to be truthful i have never been a fan of heights and this tree is very tall ... damm i think I'm going to cough i have my other hand over my mouth but i don't think i can stop it ...


	14. Spotted

Diary

... I was spotted ... i coughed, then a Starfleet officer looked up i nearly fell when i saw his face ... it was uncle Tuvok. "Miral come down please" he yelled up to me then I yelled back "No your all better off without me" he was starting to climb the tree he called up "Miral your family miss you and so dose everyone from voyager they are all worried about you" he was getting closer i was really scares so I screamed at him "ONE STEP CLOSER AND I WILL JUMP AND KILL MYSELF" i know it was a bit stupid of me but he did stop i had to make a choice go with him and go home of or escape ... i chose to escape ... I climbed to the top branches of the tree as fast as i could, from there i saw there were loads of starfleet people around i also saw another tree branch very close to me covered in thick leafs. i was sooo scared, i jumped across and held the branch from the next tree. i scrambled up and made my way to the top of that tree from there it was easy i made my way from tree to tree i could still see starfleet people on the ground, i got past them but i carried on in case tuvok was following me, I'm now underground there was a rock at the bottom of one of the trees i found an opening next to the rock i slipped inside then moved the rock in front of the gap the rock should block some of there sensor scans. its dark in here ... there's only a little bit of light coming in from the top of the gap ... i miss them ... my family i mean ... i wish i was with them ... i was never afraid around them ... i remember when i was little mum and dad would tell me story's about voyager, and when i was at aunt Kathy's and uncle chakotays if i had a nightmare they wouldn't mind me waking them up cause i was scared, uncle tuvok taught me how to defend myself he told me to use it in my nightmares he was lucky i didn't use it on him today but to him that would be illogical, when i found out i was going to have a baby brother i wasn't happy so i went to uncle Harry's and when he tryed to take me home i went to the doc and aunt sevens they told me there's no point in running away from the people you love even if you think your helping them because they love you and they will be hurt if you run away ... they were wrong ... i have to get away from here the light is going.

* * *

ok people longer then some chpters dont worry the next ones longer promice ... review please ... PLEASE IM BEGGING U


	15. Hot Chocolate

i am soooooo sorry it took so long i got a case of writers block ... again ... well enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

Diary

I think I lost Starfleet, I am in a small cafe, I think I'm the only person here ... well except the waitress, wait a second diary she coming over ... I kept my head down and asked her for a hot chocolate that always calms me down ... I am sooo tired ... the last time I had a good nights sleep was ... before I ran away ... I hate moaning about stuff but my legs hurt ... i think it was from sitting in that tree for so long ... mum once told me that Klingon bodies cant stay in small spaces for too long cause they get cramp ... I wonder what there doing ... mum, dad and Tommy ... i bet there having a party with a big banner saying MIRAL'S GONE, HAPPY DAYS ... i do miss them but this is for the best this way i wont hurt them or anyone around them ... i only have one regret about running away ... i never got to say a real goodbye ... damm i musnt cry i musnt cry i will get tear stains on the paper

damm i bet this is all wobbly now i cant see through the tears wait a second diary ... that's better i have wiped my eyes now i can see ... i mustn't cry it just makes things worse oh well my hot chocolates coming so that will calm me down


	16. Waitress Wildman

Oh My Kahless Diary

so much just happened its so hard to explain ... damm i will just tell you from when i got my hot chocolate ...

"Hot chocolate Squirt" she put down the cup and turned to walk away

'no one calls me Squirt exept'

"Exscuse me"

"Yea squirt" she turned back i looked up at her to see a tall woman with long bright red hair and Ktarian cranial ridges

"Naomi" I stood up and looked towards the door

"Miral, don't run there are starfleet officers surrounding this cafe" i sat back down Naomi sat next to me

"How did you find me?" I asked

"Tuvok told us you headed in this direction and a woman called Amy Ashley told us she had seen you and that she had given you food and she told us then you looked like with your hair and scarf" 'the lady I talked with' I thought

"if she knew it was me why didn't she stop me and call starfleet then"

"she said she hadnt thought about it till you had gone"

"what are you doing here anyway, you were meant to be going to deep space 9"

"and you were ment to be going to the Institute"

"I don't fit in there"

"you were only there two days, when we found out you had run away we came strait back"

"we?"

I heard footsteps behind me "yes we" i turned to see Icheb

"drink your hot chocolate Miral, I made it just the way you like it with marsh mellows and extra sugar"

"Thanks Iched, but i don't feel like it" there was a long silence i couldn't stand it so i said "your going to make me go back aren't you" there was another silence Naomi broke it this time by saying

"Yes, its out job to and you need to go back"

"why everyone hates me"

"no they don't and you do need to go back, you are making things realy hard for everyone"

"really i bet there all having a party the only reason you are coming to get me is cause it looks good for starfleet" i banged my fists on the table, Icheb looked angry he yelled at me

"Miral your being selfish"

"Me, selfish i ran away so that they wouldn't have to put up with me any more that's not selfish that's smart"

"Your mother is in hospital because she is so worried about you she had breakdown, your brother is having to stay at your grandparents wile your father is trying to look for you, Admiral Janeway nearly got thrown out of starfleet because they said the was getting over emotional and useing starfleets resources to much, Chakotay has all his cadets going out in there free time looking for you, Tuvok hasnt slept since he found out, Harry got relieved of duty for a week for tampering with the scanners and transporters to find you, the doctors program had to go offline because he started degrading with worry, and my mother hasn't regenerated since she found out you had run away and now shes getting sick, now look me in the eye Miral and tell me that your not being selfish"

i was really shocked when he yelled that at me ... he was crying i could see the tears Naomi put her arms around him and hugged him she was whispering in his ear calming him down ... Icheb rarely crys only when he is really upset over something

"is it true" i asked "all the stuff he said i mean"

"Yes" Naomi mumbled still holding and comforting Icheb

"do i have to go home" Icheb turned around and hissed

"Yes you do because otherwise i will ..." Naomi put her hand over his mouth

"Icheb stop it" he just continued to cry i wished i had some one to cry in to at that moment i hadn't realised just how much they were doing to get me back i could feel tears in my eyes, no matter how much i tryed to stop them they just kept rolling

"I wanna go home" Naomi looked over at me and sighed

"what am i going to do with you two" Ichab was just sniffing and mumbling now Naomi let go of him and came over to me

"you shouldnt have run squirt but im glad you want to go back now"

"when are we going"

"when i call for the beam out"

"can we go now then?"

"only if you want to"

"i do Naomi, i do"

"then click your heels together three times and say there's no place like home" i giggled the wizard of oz was one of my favorite films, i did as i was told then she taped her combadge and said "Wildman to Starfleet command we have her, please beam us back"

i felt all tingly as we transported

* * *

... this is not the end of this diary entry ... i had to stop here cause i couldnt think of whatelse she would write ... please review


	17. Glad to be back

We rematerialised on a transporter pad in Starfleet medical, my dad was there

"Miral" he ran on to the transporter and picked me up spinning me round and hugging me tight, then he put me down and he looked angry and disappointed, he turned me around and slapped my bottom hard "Don't you ever do that again" he yelled but then he just hugged me again.

"Daddy" I whispered "You hate me don't you?" I asked

Dad looked at me, confused

"Miral Torres-Paris, I love you with all my heart and I will never hate you understand"

I nodded even though I thought he was lying. I noticed the people around the transporter pad, there was a few Starfleet doctors and nurses as well as aunt Seven, Icheb was right she was ill I could see it she was struggling to even stand, aunty Sam Wildman was talking with Naomi, grandaddy Owen with Tommy and aunt Kathy with uncle Chakotay

"Wheres mum" I asked but I already knew the answer

"Miral your mother is erm..."

"Dead?"

"No no not at all just she ...shes in a coma and without the doctor here is a high chance that she wont wake up"

"I wanna see her"

"No Miral you have to go for a medical examination then you can see ..."

"NO I WANT TO SEE MY MUM NOW" I yelled at the top of my three lungs

"Miral calm down" I looked to my left to see a nurse coming up beside my I looked to my right to see another one I ran to the other side of the transporter pad

"Come any closer any you will be the ones who need medical attention" they stopped and looked at dad

"Miral I understand that..."

"You don't understand anything your human"

"Whats that sopose to mean?"

"You have no idea how hard it is to live around mostly humans and keep your temper ... I wish mum had changed my DNA cause if she had I wouldn't lose my temper like this because I wouldnt have one to lose ... I hate being Klingon"

Dad looked at me and held his arms out for me

"Come here little Paris"

I ran to dad he picked me up and just let me cry ... I hate it when he dose that, well I hate it after but at the time I don't mind

"Shhh now" dad was whispering in to my ear "I love you just the way you are and I wouldn't change you for the whole Galaxy shhh now"

"I love you to daddy ... I want to see mummy"

"Ok then come on" dad carried my to the room mum was in she looked so strange she looked pale ... mum never looks pale her hair was braided back the way dad did mine when I was little there were beeping monitors all around her

"Daddy can I sit on the bed?"

"No absolutely not" came a voice from the office a tall blond man in a medical uniform stepped out "there is delicate equipment here one false move and you could kill her ... who are you anyway" I got down out of dads arms I was angry how dare he speak to me like that, my god father is one of the best doctors Starfleet has I think I know what to touch and what not to touch, I walked over to him I was only half his height

"My name is Miral Torres-Paris, My mother is in that bed because of me I am going to sit next to her to apologise got it" he looked a little bit confused but he stepped aside and let me pass I ran over to the bed and climbed on, dad and the blond doctor went in to the office, I sat next to mum and whispered in her ear

"Mum ... I don't know if you can hear me but I want to say I'm sorry I never realised you would get like this because of me I was only trying to help I thought it would be better for every one if I got out of your lives I am really sorry mum"

"I know you are baby"

"Mum" I looked at her she still looked pale

"Yes baby" mum opened her eyes

"Your back" I hugged her

"So are you don't you ever run away like that again I don't want to go back to the barge of the dead and I don't want you to ether"

"You went to the barge of the dead again"

"Yes and the whole time I sat there thinking Miral is gone"

"Oh mummy"

Just then dad came back in he looked at me then at mum, he saw she was awake and yelled "B'elanna" he ran to us and hugged us both

"Hey fly-boy"

"Oh B'elanna" dad kissed mum (ewww!) They both looked at me with that 'Miral we want some time together ... alone' look on there faces

"Alright I'm going already" they both smiled then kissed again, I ran out of the room and bumped strait in to uncle Chakotay ... he was crying

"Whats wrong uncle Chakotay?"

"Nothing Miral I'm just a bit upset that's all"

"why?"

Then aunt Kathy came over she was looking at me with the death glare (oppsss)

"Why Miral? Because we love you and we cant believe that you would run away from us like that"

"I thought I was helping everyone, when ever I'm around I hurt people and people fight and argue with me or about me"

"No they don't" uncle Chakotay picked me up

"Yes you do, you and aunt Kathy fought over me she was shouting that I cant control my temper and you were yelling back that I'm nearly a teenager and a quarter Klingon as well" they both looked at each other

"Is that why you ran away because we were fighting?" I nodded, they sighed

"I'm sorry Miral, we had no idea"

"I ... I hate it when adults fight, but there were other reasons to"

"Why don't you tell us why then" aunt Kathy picked me up out of uncle Chakotays arms

"Well I don't like hurting people ... I hate hurting people, and every one trys to wind me up cause I'm Klingon"

"Well I have some news for you about Aaron" I got angry again

"I dont want to hear that name" I put my fingers in my ears aunt Kathy raised her eyebrows and uncle Chakotay took my fingers out of my ears

"Aaron has been found out, they played back the security cameras and they have found out you were provoked when I watched that video I was surprised that you had managed to keep your temper as long as you did and I'm proud of you, not for breaking his nose but for standing up for yourself, I do believe you should have told someone instead of just punching but you did teach him a lesson, he hasn't been mean to anyone since" I was shocked when I heard this

"Really?"

"Yes and I put both a reprimand and a note in his file, and your place at the academy is safe, you can go back when you feel ready" I was soo happy, I'm still happy the rest of the day was just a few medical scans, Doc was turned on and after he was repaired i was yelled at by him but It was ok cause after i just ran back to mum and dad and hugged them, mum was allowed back home so we are sitting at home watching the Wizard of Oz on dads old TV and eating chocolate, popcorn and sweets I'm sitting inbetween mum and dad Tommy is laying over our laps asleep ... mum and dad are nearly asleep to, well I'm going to take Tommy up to bed and put a blanket over mum and dad then get on with some studying I have missed quite abit in a week ... I have missed them, and I'm glad I'm home, Good Night Diary see you soon

* * *

**I am sorry it has taken forever to get this up but i have been buzy with revising for loads of exams (... thats what the schools call them i call them B.W.T (BrainWashing Torcher) ...) Anyway i have now updated yay ... there is only 1 chapter left (sob) then i will get started on another one ... IF PEOPLE OTHER THAN Jinxcrusher (My wonderful bf) START REVIEWING MY STORYS .. HINT HINT TO ALL U 260 PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T REWIEW ... If not no more storys ... ok ... good ... im actualy going to miss writing this ... (sob)**


	18. I've found you

Dear Diary  
I can't believe I've found you. I lost this diary the day I went back to the Institute, mum got me a new one but it wasn't the same. Well I had better tell you what you have missed, well I'm 18 now and its my first night at the Academy I was unpacking my boxes when I found you, I am the only person to be doing 4 different courses, Engineering, Medical, Piloting and Command, I know its a lot but I want to do them … I have been looking back through this diary and I cant believe that I use to say Oh My Kahless … so much has changed in 7 years … ha ha, my whole family (real and Voyager) know that loads of things change in 7 years … well I have more brothers and sisters now, mum found out about a month after I started back at the Institute that she was pregnant … WITH TWINS … yep John and Jasmine then when I was 15 mum was pregnant again with L'naan (named after our great grandmother) and a few months ago mum found out she's pregnant again with a boy they are planning on calling him Kohlar (mum and dad say they want a Klingon name and mum says Captain Kohlar was a Klingon they met in the Delta quadrant he said I was there savoir, there Kuvah'Magh … I was a savoir of over 200 people before I was born awesome or what) yep I now have a big family … not that I didn't already with Voyager. Not only are there Paris-Torres additions to the Voyager family there's Janeway-Chakotay's, Kim's and Hanson's and soon to be a Wildman. … Phoebe, Kolo and Ryan Janeway-Chakotay, Stella and Annie Kim and the doc and sevens adopted son Charlie … Naomi is pregnant … Oh I forgot to put her and Icheb got married (I think everyone knew they would) … Tommy is in the Institute now but now he is called TJ by his friends and Tom Jr by family, I have saved the … strangest … bit till last … I have a boyfriend … and you will never guess who … Aaron, yep Aaron the boy who hated me and my Klingon side … well now he loves me for it … I found out the reason he was so mean was his dad and his older brother had both been bullied when they came to the Institute and he didn't want to be so he acted like an idiot, He told me on the Christmas Ball that he was sorry and could we be friends … I said yes but only so that I could have a partner for my revision, but we eventually fell in love and he admitted it on our last day of the Institute, Looking back at this I cant believe how far I have come and how far both my families have come, Just think in another 7 years I might be the best Helmswoman, Doctor, Engineer, a First officer or maybe even Captain in Starfleet … if I'm lucky … I will not lose this diary this time I will treasure it forever because it reminds me of how stupid I was and to never act like that again… Aunt Kathy has sent me a text message on my console It says

...

"This time 7 years ago I was worried sick along with the rest of your family … don't ever do that to us again, I hope you enjoy your years in the academy I am sure your time in the Institute prepared you well, I have your time table attached to this and guess what … you have your mum for Advanced Engineering (AE), your father for Advanced Piloting (AP), Chakotay for History Of Alien Worlds (HOAW), The doc for Advanced Medical Studies (AMS) and me for both Command Ed (CE) and Borg (B)(Seven and myself will be running the Borg class) and before you even think it, no you cant change teachers, no we wont treat you as teachers pet in fact we expect you to work harder than everyone else and yes (B) and (HOAW) are both compulsory subjects (as boring and hard as they may sound) come to mention it you have Borg with me first thing tomorrow morning and I expect you to be on time so go to sleep :) Good night Big Little Paris-Torres (in future I am calling you BLP-T for short) love you sweet dreams … Aunty Kathy"

She is right I should get some sleep I have along day tomorrow if this timetable is anything to go by … nightie nightie diary

* * *

** OK so last chapter ... What did you think? ... Please tell me ... Thank you again to Jinxcrusher (My wonderful bf) for being the ONLY person to review ... I have really enjoyed writing this I'm going to miss it (sob) Thank you for reading (even if nearly all of you didnt review) I am starting a new story as you are reading this, and please please give me some more reviews ...**

**THANK YOU  
**


End file.
